BtVS Mind Games
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Buffy and Angel have been through a struggle and they finally made it work when her twin sister Katherine shows up to of no where for some bonding at the same time Darla shows up and starts talking to Angel together these woman are a up to no good...


**DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine **

**RATING: R violence sexual situation, language and drug use**

**AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron **

**TIMELINE: future**

**PAIRINGS: Buffy-Angel Angel and Darla mentioned**

**SPOILER: No Comment **

**SYNOPSIS: Buffy and Angel have been through a struggle and they finally made it work when her twin shows up to of no where for some bonding at the same time Darla shows up and starts talking to Angel together these woman are a up to no good will they figure it out before it's to late **

**AUTHOR NOTES: the idea for putting Katherine and Darla in story together I've had for a long time and the I herd Beyonce's new song which is featured Ring The Alarm and it cam to me just how to write it.**

**E-MAIL: **

**DISTRIBUTION: My Site… Forever Eternal Soulmates **

**FEEDBACK: of course**

Buffy Summers O'Conner lay on table her mind was gone there were alarm bells going of in her head she did hear tem as she scraped the butcher knife across the t of the glass table her eyes were zoned out he mind was racing

flashback

She saw Angel in bed with her, talking with her laughing with her

_Ring__the__alarm_

_I been through this too long _

That bitch she thought she could do that to her to her in her own house in her own bed that she shared with him

flashback

Angel yelling at her, breaking everything, the alarm going of

_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm _

She stared into space scratching the table harder with the lade of he knife

flashback

Sitting at the table with the butcher knife as spike came in to help, how they had laughed I her face how they played her

end flashback

_Won't you __ring__the__alarm_

_I been through this too long _

hey wouldn't get away with it she made sure of it as she scratched the knife across the top of the table making a piercing nose it didn't register to her she was only there for her revenge and today se was getting it no matter the cost she heard them coming

_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm _

One year earlier

Los Angeles

May 21 2011

Buffy Summers O'Connor woke up form a restful sleep she smiled as the had of the man laying beside her slowly ran up and down her side she felt hi kiss her neck she giggled as he whispered

"Good morning" she turned to look a him

with a smile on her face "morning" he kissed her ever so slowly and passionately the kiss linger she feel a tinge of sadness when he pulled away she smirked "watch it now you might start something she can't finish"

He said "I never stat anything don't plan on finishing… especially when comes to you"

She said "don't you have to go to work"

He said "they can wait" he pulled her on top of him and kissed her feverishly rolling them back over.

She and Angel had been married for past for years ad hey were still happy with all the struggle they had been though to get there they couldn't be more ecstatic. It had been a beautiful wedding he type that fairy tales are made of now that the hell mouth is closed and vampires have headed under ground to regroup for a while she was no longer a slayer ad he had won his humanity in the final battle for the End of Days and Spike got his reward to, become a half human. Things were good. Really good… almost perfect it was scary and when things were bound to go wrong

That afternoon

She got home from working as a counseler at the local college, she checked the mail and found a letter she picked it p and opened it Anal came in few moments latter from work he was a private investigator for the FBI in the special cases division and because he had been their so long and he was free lance he worked his own hours meaning he could com home when she did. He saw her reading the letter and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her

He said "good evening" she didn't respond or react in anyway he said penny from your thoughts" still nothing he waved a hand in front of her "hello"

She looked up "oh hi honey"

Looking back at the letter he said "it must be something serious I that thing for you not even to react to me"

She said "It's a letter from my sister"

He said "Dawn what is it that has you so raddled is something wrong with her"

She said "not Dawn"

He said "what do you mean not Dawn… you got another sister I don't know about" he laughed she gave him a serious look

He said "oh my god you do"

She said "yeah I do… and I'm sorry I don't tell you about her but she's dead to me I was my hands of her a long time ago" she sat on the couch he sat on the table in front of her

He said "it must be serious… what did she do for you to not even mention her"

she said "as a kid we would always make beds for things toys allowance… they were beats on dares I few out of it at about 13 after I saw the consequences of what they did to some people and I stopped… she thought I was afraid and a brat… things got bad between mom and dad and she got worse, and that when she started doing drugs and her drug was Cocaine… we fell out when I was 16… had a huge fight because I wouldn't cover or her anymore I wanted her to get help and she wouldn't she was pissed at me… I tried to contact her one time sense then she would talk o me I heard about how she was doing from friends and family then I found out that she was still pulling the schemes and the last one I heard about got our step brother guy met once thought he was a pig they were two of a kind both loved o mess with people till he crossed her and she got him kill then I knew I had to say away from her and keep her away from dawn"

she went and got the photo she had in a book of the two of them smiling together on the couch her sister looked just like her just with dark hair she said "that was just before the fight…" she looked at him "I'm afraid Angel I letter back in even for a second it will be to much and she'll destroy my life maybe not directly but she will she's done it before" she looked at him and said I'm afraid that she might get someone I love hurt or killed even me and I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you" he hugged her he didn't know her sister but she had to be bad news to rattle her like this.

That weekend

Buffy had went out shoping and he was home looking over a case when he got a knock on the door he went to I and opened it he said "can I help you.

She said "yes, you could than you" he knew that voice he heard it ever day the woman looked up through her thick framed sunglasses she said "hi I'm Buffy's sister… I got the address from a friend you must be her husband, look I'm sure she's told you some bad thins about me and all o it's true I she's told you about me at all… I just really need to speak to her"

She lowered her glasses looking at him sympathetically "can I come in… pleases" he looked at her and he didn't know why but she seemed sincere so he said "she going to hate me or this… come in"

Buffy returned home with her bags she had went shopping to get her mind off her problems and her sister she said "Honey I'm back" she sat the bags down he met her and hugged her she said "hey… I got you some shirts for work and some of your favorite silk and velvet dress shirts"

He said "wow honey thanks" she looked at him and she could tell from the tone in his voice hat something was up

She said "what happened"

He said "nothing"

She said "Angel what is what's wrong… something about your voice it's not right for a normal conversation you sound nervous I can hear it what's going on"

a new voice said "maybe I can help" her sister came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee she looked at him hurt like he had betrayed her and told her sister

"get out of my house"

Katherine said "I can' I need to talk to you"

Buffy said "how did you find out where I live"

She said "I asked a friend"

Buffy said "no let me guess you conned a friend used the sympathy routine just like you probably did with my husband… bat your eyelashes cry get choked up to get our foot in the and once your in your going to manipulate us play us against each other probably working with someone right now on your next scheme… you can't play me, I know you… and I'm not falling for it I will NOT be a pawn in your game… I'm not a toy you can play with" she went to the door and opened it gesturing for her to get out

Katherine said "I came to you because I need your help… please just talk to me… I've stopped that stuff, look I know you have no reason to believe me but I have…" she started to walk towards her "…got a wake up call I nearly OD'd was in the hospital for 5 months getting treatment and my nose is so mess up I have a whole in m brain the doctor said if I didn't stop I would die… I've been clean 2 years and I've stopped." She stopped next to her and said "I've changed, please help me… you're the only one I can talk to, your my last hope, please Buffy don't do this"

Buffy took a breathe and said "alright… if I let you in you better be have I find out that it was you that abused any problem in my life" she looked her dead in the eye "I. Will. Kill. You and I'm not play I will kill you… you ruin me better believe I'll go to jail for killing you and won't think twice about it… don't make me"

Katherine looked at her and had nothing to say she nodded Angel said "okay on that not let's o out to lunch"

6 weeks later

July 14,

Katherine was staying with them under the strict rule not to come near Buffy or her husband she was there to get her self together if Buffy walked in the room she had to walk out of it. Buffy refused to deal with her. And it was driving Angel nuts. He had went to lunch one day during work looking over is case file when a voice said "Angel… is that you"

he looked up and it was Darla his ex the last time he had seen her was when he kicked her out of his apartment after a one nigh stand over ten years ago. He said "Darla what are you doing here and how it is he middle of the day"

she said "some of the vampires were returned to there human forms after the end of days I killed within the battle."

He said " don't want to talk to you"

she said sitting across from him "Angel it's been a while time have changed I've changed I'm human now and I'm happy"

He said "good for you so am I" he waved his left hand showing off the gold claddagh ring wedding band he wore

She said "your married that's great… who" he looked up from the document and gave her a look

She said "your not telling me your married her after all this time"

Angel said "four years happily married Darla" the waiter brought his food

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats _

_If I let you go _

_Get in __the__ house off __the__ coast _

_If I let you go _

she said "look Angel it's been a long time and I'm new around her I need to find a job and you seem to have been here a while so help me please… if you do that I'll leave you alone"

he looked at her "okay"

she sad "lunch tomarrow same place"

he said "fine" she got up and walked away.

Angel got home Buffy was looking over some papers Katherine was in the kitchen drinking some tea and going through work adds he thought for a minute to introduce Katherine to Darla but something about that sent alarm bells going off in his head. He went in the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

Katherine said "what are you making"

he said "shrimp and chicken alfredo"

she said "I never really knew how to cook"

he said "my mother taught me a long time ago and I uses it stayed with me" Buffy walked in and saw them talking she cleared her throat

Katherine said "there is a law in constitution that says people have freedom to speak"

Buffy said "not in my house… and not to us you don't"

Katherine said "I have that right to"

Buffy said "you also have the right to get the hell out of my house… there's the door please use it" she smiled Katherine walked out of the room

Angel said "why are you acting this way"

she looked at him and said "did you not here a word I said when I talked about her… it's what she does it's so much a part of her she doesn't even relies she's doing it and not for one minute will I trust her she les with the truth, a picture is worth a thousand words… and she knows had to take and corrupt all f them until they fit h purpose give it tie it will come out… let's just hope we don't regret it when it does"

That night they had dinner Katherine offered to set the table and make the plates Buffy thought it was odd but agreed Katherine made up the food she took out a bottle of capsules taking one and opening it poring it on the food Buffy was going the eat and then taking one her self. She brought the food out to them making sure Buffy got hers first then handing it to Angel. As she thought Buffy switched plates with Angel and got the right one. Katherine brought out her own plate and they sat down for dinner.

Two weeks later

August 1,

Buffy had loosened up a bit they were talking and Angel was glad, Angel and Buffy were making dinner Katherine came in and said "hey sis want to go to lunch tomorrow"

Buffy said "sure" Katherine helped them with dinner when they went to sit don to eat

Angel said "I'm so glad you and Katherine are getting along"

Buffy said "I guess I had a change of heart"

Angel smiled he said "guess it's a good time to tell you I ran into Darla… two weeks ago"

Katherine said coming in with her plate "whose that"

Buffy said "his ex" she looked at Angel "why didn't you tell me"

He said "I waned to get her out to my life as quick as possible"

Katherine said "that bad"

Buffy said "worse… so is she gone"

He said "I showed her places that she could get a job… she should be out of my life by tomorrow"

Buffy said "thank god"

The next day her and Katherine went to lunch and hey were talking about finding her a job when

Katherine said "ah oh"

Buffy said "what"

Katherine said "don't look now but I think Angel is here… and he's with another woman"

Buffy said "yeah right… he doesn't do that" she turned and saw Angel talking with Darla and she laughed patting his arm he smiled she lean over and kissed him on the cheek. Buffy turned back "she's probably just thanking him about the job"

_She gon' take everything I own _

_If I let you go _

_I can't let you go, damn if I let you go _

Katherine said "and there sitting down to lunch together… did you know about this."

Buffy said "he doesn't tell me everything and it could be just a last minute thing"

Katherine said "then I wonder what else he hasn't told you" Buffy thought about that

That night Buffy was making dinner she said to Angel "so how was your day"

He said "fine"

She said "you go out to lunch"

He said "yeah"

She said "oh… so are we going to the beach house this summer In Santa Monica"

He said "I was thinking of more Bahamas or Hawaii"

She said "but the mansion on the coast means sand sun ad staying in bed the whole two weeks"

He said "I can live with that"

_She gon' rock them VVS stones _

_If I let you go _

_Get in __the__ 'Bach or __the__ Rolls _

_If I let you go _

The following month

September 2,

Buffy was going to lunch or to pick I up before staff meeting that afternoon at the school she went to the café to pick p her lunch on her way out she saw her husband sitting with Darla having lunch part of her wanted to confront him the other part of her was afraid he would lie if she did.

_She gon' profit everything I taught _

_If I let you go _

_I can't let you go, damn if I let you go _

She went home and said "Angel"

he said "yes"

She said "I called your office around lunch time to ask if you would join me for lunch they said you were at lunch were did you go"

He said "a café in town"

She said "oh… alone"

He coughed "yeah"

She said "oh I see… by the way how the Darla thing went… did she get a job"

He said "yeah she's doing reception… at the burro"

She said "where you work"

He said "I hardly ever see her really she weeks in another building location then I do"

She said "oh okay"

_Tell me how should I feel _

_When I know what I know _

_And my female intuition tellin me you a dog _

He had lied to her he didn't tell her about there lunches her sisters words ran in her ears what else has he not told you about she had to wonder but she knew him right didn't she if that was the case why had he lied to her

6 weeks later

October 16,

She went out with Willow who said "are you there"

Buffy said "I think Angel's cheating on me"

Willow said "what!!... I don't believe it, Angel loves you… him cheating that, that's impossible I can't imagine"

Buffy said "he went out with Darla to lunch on the separate occasion… and has yet to tell me it was like puling teeth for him to tell me that he got her a job working at the burro down town, he said that they didn't see each other and I asked him if he went out to lunch… alone"

_People told me 'bout __the__ flames _

_I couldn't see through __the__ smoke_

He said "yes"

Willow said "oh god… why would he do that"

Buffy said "I don't know Will and I'm afraid… I have always trusted him when I came to me but I don't know

_When I need answers, accusations _

_What you mean you gon choke _

_Oh _

Buffy got home and went to his office and said "are you cheating on me"

He said "where in the hell did that me from"

She said "you've went out to lunch with her three times Angel and don't lie because I saw you"

He said "Buffy"

She said "don't Buffy me"

He said "I was talking to her about the job making sure se could handle it and you spying on me now" Buffy slapped him

she said "I never spied on you just so happened that I went to lunch at the same place you did on those days and one day I just picked up my lunch… and saw your lying ass at the café laughing with her you told me to my face that you hadn't seen her… you lied to me… why if there's nothing gong on why the hell did you lie to me"

he said "I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you… but I you had asked me instead of assuming I was cheating maybe you would know that"

she said "I shouldn't have had to ask Angel you should have told me… I want you to leave"

he said "what"

she said "I want you to leave… for a while until I clear my head"

_You can't stay, you gotta go_

He said "you're serious"

She said "yes… I am" he nodded

He looked at him sad "fine."

That night he packed his things and he walked down stairs he said "I'll be staying at the house in Santa Monica"

She stood sat the top of the steps ad watched him go she said "fine" he grabbed his bag and saw Katherine come out of the kitchen eating apple he said "would you take car of her for me"

She said "sure but where are you going"

He said "nothing important" he walked out

Katherine said "what was that" Buffy ignored her and went to bed. Katherine shrugged turning to go into the kitchen and smiling to herself thinking _let the games begin_ she laughed. Then heading up to Angels office to e-mail her partner in crime

Buffy came home a week later from work she went through the mail when she came a crossed a credit card bill she didn't recognize she opened it, it was address to Angel she didn't care she checked the statement a 10,000 dollar limit, it was a page long bill for Rings, coats, other things for a woman hat she had never seen before. She went up to his computer and opened is E-mail and notices the bill and then she noticed some e-mails she hadn't seen before

_Ain't no other chick spendin' your dough _

She skimmed them and her heart shattered they were from Darla talking about places hey been and tings they had done and were planning to do she was heart broken, betrayed, shattered, Angry, jealous"

_This is taking a toll, __the__ way __the__ story unfolds_

_Not __the__ picture perfect movie everyone would've saw _

Katherine walked in "hey you okay"

Buffy sad nothing she walked over to her and looked at the screen she said "oh my god… I knew it I told you this was owing to happen when I saw them together at the restaurant"

Buffy just looked at her she got up and walked out of the room

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats _

_If I let you go _

That night Buffy lay in bed in a cold sweat her stomach was killing her she thought he stress was giving her a stomach ulcer she laid there tossing and turning Katherine came in with some tea after she drank it after some time she was fine and could sleep.

_Get in __the__ house off __the__ coast _

_If I let you go _

Buffy went to check on him and found him at the house with Darla she watched from the car she had dyed her hair dark brown she only had blond streaks now she watched as she showed off her out fit and whispered in his ear he stepped back leaning on the door and after a few moments shut it she didn't know what was going on but she didn't trust it"

_She gon' take everything I own _

_If I let you go _

_I can't let you go, damn if I let you go _

Two weeks later

November 6

_She gon' rock them VVS stones _

_If I let you go _

Darla went to lunch with Angel she said "how are things between you and Buffy"

He said "she kicked me out how the hell do you think"

She said "I'm sorry… Angel but why"

He said "she thinks I'm cheating on her with you"

She said "what why… oh my god if me being here is causing you problems I'll quit"

He said "I've just never seen her act like this, so irrational jumpy…angry then calm then happy"

She said "maybe she pregnant… or" she stopped

He said "what"

_Get in __the__ 'Bach or __the__ Rolls _

_If I let you go_

She said "on drugs, you said she was stressed about her sister some people take drugs to unwind"

He said "no her never"

She said "only a thought" no knowing Buffy was near by watching

Buffy got home that Saturday she and her sister had gone shopping and she found Angel cleaning out the bed room

She walked in and said "how are you"

He said "good just missing my wife… and wondering what happen to her"

She said "you tell me"

he said "I wish I could… only you know that" she laughed getting up walking out of the room he went over o the dresser and saw her jewelry box lid wasn't al the way shut he opened it saw the try wasn't all the way down he lifted it and saw it, it was a whole sandwich page full of cocaine he smelled t and that was it he shut it going back to what he was doing.

Buffy came back and said "then you tell me about this" she tossed the e-mails and the bank statement

He picked it up and looked it over he said "these are not mine… besides why are you reading my mail"

She said "don't pull that crap on me, you know"

He said "I don't, I'm telling the truth these aren't mine this credit are isn't mine… it's possible someone stole my identity"

She said "and the messages from Darla"

He said "I don't know… but there not true I've been faithful to you… I'll ask her"

They went down stairs and there she was Darla said "your sister let me in… I wanted to talk to you Buffy"

Buffy said "about what… you made everything clear in the E-mail"

Darla said "I never sent you any e-mail"

Angel said "someone did" he showed tem to her

She said "that's not my account don't have a computer"

Buffy said "get out off my house… now both of you"

Angel walked out Buffy grabbed Darla's arm "if your playing with me I swear I will kill you your not going to get him that easy… because I'll be damned before I let your ass take him away from me"

Darla got to the door She said "see you in hell then" she turned to Buffy and said "your crazy you know that"

Darla and Angel went back to the mansion he went and got a scotch she said "you okay"

Angel said "yeah… I know the truth now"

She said "what's that"

He flopped on the ouch an she sat next to him he looked at her and said "you were right she's on drugs"

Darla said "oh Angel I'm sorry I never wanted to be right about this"

He took out the E-mail she sad "what are you going to do with those"

He said "I'm going to take them back to the office I should be able to back track the owner of this account and who opened a new credit card account in my name when I catch then I can have them prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law"

She said "you should"

He said "who ever this is, is ruin my marriage and I'm no going to let that happen"

She said "it will be okay" she went over to get him another dink he was looking over the e-mails she went into her pocket and pulled out a vale she opened it and pored it in the drink she cane back smiling and said "here" he took the drink not looking up from the papers she said "is there anything I can do" he said "no I ant to handle this myself"

A half hour later

He was leaning on the couch drink his fourth drink his speak was slurred he said "I don't understand who would want to do that to me"

Darla said "I really don't know… looks your tense let me help you I use to do massages I know you remember"

He laughed "oh… yeah" he sat up and she got be hind him and started to kneed is shoulder he said "that feels… so… good" he said "are you warning perfume"

She said "yes, Lilly-Rose Channel No.5"

He said "it smells love"

She ran her hands down the front of his shirt unbuttoning the top to buttons and started kissing his neck he said "that feels good"

She said "you remember how good it was the last time"

He laughed "yes… I do"

She moved to his lap and said "it could be good again… all you have to do is say yes"

He looked at her for a second se thought she was busted she kissed him and it was all over,

_She gon' profit everything I taught _

_If I let you go _

before she knew it they were upstairs in the bed room he slammed her back against the wall he kissed her roughly ripping her skirt swing her around grabbing her blouse throwing her down on the bed and her shirt was ripped open by the force of It she grabbed him ripping his shirt opened tossing I to the side and she kissed him rolling them is she was n top and she to over from there.

_I can't let you go, damn if I let you go _

Buffy went to the Mansion on the coast she was mad now she need to talk to him to figure things out she didn't spend the last four years of her life with him to end up throwing it all away she would be damned she went in and saw the lights on she went into the living room seeing the glass of liquor and the papers he had been going through him par of her wanted to believe him maybe someone had stolen his identity he was the investigator to prove it she headed up the stairs h was probably in bed she wet to the door seeing it cracked she went to it had opened it slowly she saw a skirt on the floor

**_Ring_****_the_****_alarm_**

_**I been through this too long**_

She said "what the" she opened the door all the way he eyes drifted to the sounds coming from the bed, and then she saw it he was in bed with her she was on top of him and they were she couldn't comprehend it but it was right there in front of her face it felt like the room was spinning as she gawked seeing Angel kissing Darla's neck as she moaned she turned her head ever so slightly and smiled that infuriated Buffy her head was all over the place as alarm bells went off on pat of her was sickened shocked, distrebed angry in disbelief, as she backed out of the room and left without a word.

_**But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm **_

**_Won't you _****_ring_****_the_****_alarm_**

She went home and laid across the bed in a daze all she could see was her husband in bed with that bitch ad she had had it something had to happen. Katherine came in and said "Buffy what happen"

Buffy said "my husband is a cheating bastard"

Katherine said "what happen"

Buffy said "I went to talk to him and he was I bed with her"

Katherine said "ouch"

Buffy said "in the middle of it"

Katherine said "oh my god… what are you going to do"

Buffy said "I haven't really thought about it"

Katherine said "in situations like this we don't get mad we get even" Buffy looked at her, Katherine nodded "you know what I'm talking about… think about how good it would feel to get them back… come up with a scheme, and never be directly involved… I'm sure you have someone you can call for that… I could help, all you have to do is say yes"

Buffy looked at her "yes"

_**I been through this too long **_

_**But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm**_

Katherine said "good"

_**Tell me how should I feel **_

_**When you made me belong **_

Buffy called spike Katherine had given her some tea to calm her nerves and headed for bed she went upstairs laughing to herself she flopped on her ed he packed up room she had an apartment set up to move into she went get her cell she opened it and dialed Darla

Darla was down stairs a the fir place when she head her phone she grabbed it out of her coat pocket "hello"

Katherine said "as I see our little scheme worked"

Darla said "like I charm he has no clue I slipped a mickey I his drink"

Katherine said "and roofies make you forget so he won't remember a thing… but much props to you she caught you in the act"

Darla said "that will show her"

Katherine said "like we couldn't pull off a scheme or what… ad as long as she's doped up she'll never see it"

Darla said "perfect" she trough the last of the emails into the fire place smiling.

Katherine said "I got her back on my side and now she's getting ready to do something that could get her arrested and the perfect part is I'll be able to pin it all o her and she'll be going down while we side out un noticed"

Darla said "I win… but I have a plan to sweeten the cake"

Katherine said "I'm listening"

Buffy sat in the dark at her kitchen table with a butcher knife playing with the blade spike came in her front door and said "what love"

**_And _****_the_****_ thought of you just touchin' her _**

_**Is what I hate most **_

She said "Angel's having an affair"

Spike said "WHAT!"

She said "with Darla"

He said "ouch… what d you want me to do that is before or after I beat the shit out of him"

She said "I need your help will you help me… n matter what it is"

_**I don't want you, but I want it **_

_**And I can't let it go **_

He said "you got it"

She said "good"

6 weeks later

December 29

Buffy got home and she went through the mail she found a court document of eviction from the house due to the owner ship of the house was Angel was having her removed but she had gotten that two weeks ago and she was packed to leave there was a knock on the door she went to it and opened it, it was Darla she looked a her and said "what the fuck do you want"

Darla said "ouch hat hurt… I just came o give you this"

Buffy took it and said "you know you risked all your parts coming here"

Darla said "what can I say I like risk"

Buffy grabbed her around he throat and pulled her in slamming her against the wall and said getting in her face "you ever come fucking near me again I'll kill you and this time I'll make it stick" she through her out the door

_**To know you give it to her like you gave it to me, come on **_

_**Ooh **_

Darla said "you don't live her anymore…"

Buffy said "until I walk you the door the door the house is mine… so I can kick you out of it if I choose to" she slammed the door leaning against it sliding to the floor she opened the letter and it was from the courts a divorce lawyer… divorce papers. She slammed her fist against the floor like hell she was going to let him get away with that.

_**He's so arrogant and bold (Oh) **_

That night she told spike to meet her a the eclipse bar she say waiting for he she had everything planned out I her head

He said "boy haven't let yourself go"

She said "shut up"

He said "okay what's the deal then"

She said "he just served me with divorce papers… and I have to be out of the house a the end of the month"

He said "can I kill him"

Buffy said "I think destroying him would be much better"

_**But she gon' love that shit, I know **_

He said "I'm listening"

Buffy said "I have a proposition for you"

He said "what's that"

Buffy said "well as you know Darla… I don' have to explain she manage to weasel him away from me, and mange to place herself firmly in his bed… I don't like it and there going down I want you to find out everything you can about Darla in the present, as far as she knows we hate each other and I plan to keep it that way" she ran her finger around the top of the glass going into her bag pilling out a cigarette he lit it and said "when did you start smoking"

She said "give you one guess"

He said "figures"

She said "now… I'm going to bow down gracefully, sign the papers leave the house to live with my sister in her new apartment… I'll even ell him that your job is to get her fired I'll take care of him… when 'm done with them they'll wish I had killed them" she blew smoke "first thing I want is I need for out to find out about a e-mail account I know it it's Darla, I need that and how she made the bank statement… I prove that her ass is mine… Katherine is drawing up a set of divorce papers to serve him that will scare him to death and if plans go well he'll be terrified I'll take him for all he has left"

Spike said "he's a detective you think he won't figure this out"

She said "no because I'm working with the master"

Spike said "I've never seen this side of you before I don't know if I like it or not"

She said "will you do it"

**_I done put in a call, time to _****_ring_****_the_****_alarm_**

He said "to mess them up I'm in… I was in when you said he cheated on you"

She said "good

**_'Cause you ain't never seen a fire like _****_the_****_ one I'ma cause... _**

January 31 2012

_**She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats **_

_**If I let you go **_

Buffy was moving her stuff out Angel came to see her he saw all the moving tucks he said "so your moving out"

She said "don't play dumb wit me"

He said "what…s so this it your leaving were to even going to talk about this"

**_Get in _****_the_****_ house off _****_the_****_ coast _**

_**If I let you go**_

She said "talk… I think the only talking we'll be doing is through our lawyers"

He said "what… you're filing for a divorce"

She said "is this a game to you… this isn't like you Angel"

He said "I would have to say the same to you" she pulled the papers out of her bag and said "I'm going to end this now" she signed the papers over his name and gave it to him "good by good luck and have a nice life… but id you think I'm not going to appeal those papers, you got another thought coming" she got in her car and said "have a nice life"

He looked at the papers he held in his hand and said "what" he looked them over and they we divorce papers signed by him he said "what" someone was out to ruin him he knew it he jut didn't know who… he be damned if he didn't find out.

_**She gon' take everything I own **_

_**If I let you go **_

She went to her sisters apartment Katherine said "I thought you could use a drink"

She took it and drank it down and then pored another. She turned leaning on the table "I gave him the divorce papers and said 'have a nice life'…" he head felt funny she had a head rush probably from drinking so fast.

Katherine said "I have the equivalent papers to be served to him"

Buffy said "good" she looked them over and said "perfect" she took out her cigarette and started smoking

_**I can't let you go, damn if I let you go **_

Katherine said "you know that not healthy"

Buffy blew out a puff of smoke ad said "you really think I care"

Two weeks later

Spike called her she picked up "yeah"

He said "I got it"

She said "you got proof that Darla did it"

He said "had Willow look into the FBI data files and look it ups she found it but it's interesting two names are on the account but the second was blocked out with all the information, and found to be untraceable"

Buffy said "so she's working with some one that's probably the brilliant person making my life a living hell"

Spike said "yeah… I'm going to love it when this goes down"

Buffy said "so will I, So will I"

A month later

She went to the house that afternoon and she saw Darla inside letting a delivery man in with a new bed, Buffy was furious as she watched her Angel wasn't home so she thought she old be there… Buffy had something for her.

They left the front door open when the brought the stuff in she walked right in when they cam down she went in the kitchen and made herself some coffee when Darla was done she smelled the coffee and went into the kitchen

She said "you know tress passing is against the law"

Buffy said "I know but this was my house first and I can still come and go as I please"

She said "I can just call Angel and have you kicked… out or better yet the police"

Buffy said "fine you call the police he'll just have me bailed out see because you don't own the house he does and there would have to be a better reason for me getting arrested then that for him not to bail me out… and well if you called him see I would have to tell him tat t e-mails wren from you"

Darla said "he already knows"

Buffy said "our bluffing, because I don't care if was fucking you or not he wouldn't' be happy to know that you were the reason he got kicked out of his house and I left him in the first place"

Darla said "smart… but you have no proof"

Buffy pulled It the federal documents and showed them too her and said "see I got friends in hi places and they can find out stuff like that… ad you know what the interesting thing is, is that you share the account with someone that has been blacked out making it untraceable to them… did they open the account for you, were they suppose to block you out to so no one would be able to track both of you, who ever it is only cares about protecting there ass not yours… it's only a matter of time before Angel figures that out and then… well" she looked at the papers Buffy leadnedover her shoulder and said "quite the predicament your in"

Darla said "what do you want"

Buffy smiled "I haven't figured that out yet but when do I'll call ya" she headed smiling putting on her sunglasses

Darla waited for her to leave and then called Katherine "what the hell am I suppose to do your sister is after me"

Katherine said "suck it up… she doesn't have anything"

Darla said "she traced the E-mail accounts back to me

Katherine said "why in the hell did she do that"

Darla said "you blocked your name out she didn't see you she just saw me"

Katherine said "I thought I told you to do that… I couldn't block you out you had to do that yourself that was on you"

Darla said "well thanks for the reminder I really appreciate it… what will I do if Angel find out I'm taking you down you he me they'll find out it all, like hell that bitch is going to kill me and not KILL YOU TO!!!"

Katherine said "calm the fuck down… I'll handle it okay"

Darla said "You better or that your ass to… if I go down you go down, got it bitch"

Katherine hung up and said to herself "we'll see about that bitch"

Two weeks later

He was out working all day and so was Darla this was Spike's turn to take care of her she had business of her own to take care off

**_So gone over you, you, you, you_**

**_Yeah  
New Monica  
Woo  
_** the night before she had come there and Found Darla in bed sleep with him

_**  
Silly of me  
Devoted so much time  
To find you unfaithful, boy  
I nearly lost my mind  
**_

She came and she sat down and she just watched them most of the night

_**Drive pass your house every night  
In an unmarked car  
Wondering what she had on me  
To make you break my heart, yeah**_

_**Thinking about how he had made her his way**_

_****__**You make me feel  
You make me feel I'm so gone (So unreal), oh...  
You make me You make me feel  
Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, I So unreal,  
ooh  
**_

_**and all he good times they had and how he threw her to the side for that bitch**_

_****__**Nights I couldn't sleep, uh  
You let the sun beat you home  
I asked myself over again  
What am I doing wrong  
**_

_**Today she was there to take care of some things**_

_****__**To make you stay out all night  
And not think to call  
What does she have over me  
To make him not think to call home**_

_**she walked though the house**_

_****__**  
You make me feel  
You make me feel I'm so gone So unreal, oh...  
You make me You make me feel  
Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, I So unreal,  
ooh  
**_

_**Something just what she was going to do?**_

Darla was a work when she saw a group of suits standing and whispering about her she knew because they were looking at her they walked over she said "can I help you"

One man said "you're Darla D'etta Crammer"

She said "yes"

Another man said "you're going to have to come with us"

She said "why"

He said "please ma'am we would not like to make a seen"

She said "fine" she got up and walked with them upstairs she didn't know what was going on but she knew Katherine was going to catch hell if she got arrested.

_****__**  
Listen, boy, I'm a rowdy chick  
Some times I have to fight ˜cause my mouth too slick  
Baby, why you doing me like I ain't worth this s  
**_

_**and she went for Darla's things**_

_****__**  
Make me wanna ride passed your house and sit  
Kick down your doors and smack your chick  
Just to show you Monica not having it  
**_

_**She shredded them the bitch**_

_********__  
So in love with you like a drug habit get  
so gone you treat me so unreal  
_

_**Had moved her stuff in there**_

_****__**  
What she do, I do better (Ooh...oh...)  
What she do to make you love her (What did she do)  
Is it real or forever  
**_

And she was gonna be dammed she hopped she had insurance because the bitch wasn't going to are anything otherwise

_****__**Baby, please can't we stay together (Is it real or  
forever)  
**_

She tore it up he then went into the draws of there photos

_****__**  
What she do, I do better (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
What she do to make you love her (Yeah, ooh...)  
Is it real or forever (Is it real)  
Baby, please can't we stay together (Oh)  
**_

and she cut up everyone she hated then

Darla had been waiting in questioning for houses we they finally came back

She said "thank god what the hell am I doing here"

One man said "your records didn't check out"

She said "what are you talking about"

He said "as far as we've found you have only existed for the past five years and all else is blank and we can't have someone working her if we don't know it all so what happened to the rest of you life are you a criminal"

She said "no I just can't explain"

He said "are you and migrant"

She said "what… no"

The there man said "are you a terrorist"

She said "what no"

One man got in her face and said "what are you hiding" she was screwed and she had no way out of it.

She proceed to set frees around the house burning Darla's things

_****__**  
Whoa and I love you to love you, baby (Whoa and I love  
you to love you, baby)  
Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, ooh...  
**_

she put them out before they got out of hand and but the bed up

_********__  
Whoa and I love you to love you, baby (Whoa and I love  
you to love you, baby)  
Whoa and I love you to love you, baby (Just to show  
you Monica not having it), yeah_

that was just a warning she was out of there she left the house in tact

_****__**You make me feel  
You make me feel I'm so gone So unreal, oh...  
You make me You make me feel  
Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, I So unreal,  
ooh**_

But everything in it that she felt matter was destroyed she hopped they'd have fun replacing it.

_****__**Said that I need you  
I don't really need you  
Said that I need you, ooh**_

She drove away

_****__**She gon' rock them VVS stones **_

_****__**If I let you go **_

Angel had managed to call in some favors with a few friends to get Darla out on pending charges but that all he would do he was taking her back to the house to get her stuff because of he had an involvement that would mean his job and that he was not going to lose.

They got there he said "I want you to get your stuff and get out"

She said "why"

He said "you can't be her I'll try o help you but I can't with you here I work for the feds if I could loose my job or get arrested"

She said "but I need help they think I'm some kind of spy terrorist"

He said "you didn't think to back up your life his toy as soon as you wee turned back… that the first thing I did, how else you think I got the job"

She said "you have to help me"

He said "I can't… I'm sorry I would ask willow for help but non of Buffy's friends are talking to me"

She said "sorry"

He said "why should you"

She said "me being here messed you and Buffy up… I'm sorry"

He said "it wasn't you… it as the fact Buffy was on drugs that mess us up" he let them in hen he smelled the faint odor of burnt clothing he went in a sound it pills ash that used to be Darla's closed and phones of him and Buffy some with her but out some with him burnt out he shook his head. He sat on the edge of the couch and said "leave Darla"

She said "what... like that"

He said "yeah like that… I want you gone, for a while I have to clear my head and figure out what I'm going to do first before I deal with you so leave"

She said "far enough" she walked out

_********__Get in _**_the_****_ 'Bach or _****_the_****_ Rolls _**

_****__**If I let you go **_

She went over to Buffy's new place and knocked Buffy Answered drinking some wine she said "what a surprise what are you doing here"

She said "you know damn well what I'm doing here"

Buffy said "no I don't haven't seen you in weeks"

She said "I was fired you had something to do with it didn't you…. Didn't you"

Buffy said "how do you figure that… it's a government thing sooner o later if you don't back your self up you will get caught" Buffy sat in the chair crossing her legs "guess for you it was sooner"

She said "and my stuff how do you explain that"

Buffy said "something happen to your stuff wow I'm sorry to here that maybe you shouldn't keep it in other peoples houses"

She said "the house Ain't yours" Buffy go up getting in her face "and It will never be yours" she smiled then said "get out… and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out… oh wait… please do"

Darla said "you won't get away with this"

Buffy said "now who's the crazy one" she walked out slamming the door"

Katherine said "what do you have planned next"

Buffy said "oh you and Spike are going to set the house on fire"

Katherine said "interesting… but it has to look like an accident"

Buffy said "um… I'm sure you can figure out something… not now give it time"

**Three weeks passed**

Angel was tired he ha been working his own case and coming up with dead ends he had coffee and h left for work. Spike and Katherine came in the back Katherine said "the kettles still hot"

Spike said "perfect" he it up and then put the dish towel that was on the counter near by right next to it and then the olive oil on t other end when the towel caught the bottle would catch and explode from the heat instant fire he said "lets get out of here now"

Angel got the call latter that day the house was gone he drove back to it and it was nothing left but a shell the man walked over to him and said "looks to be an accident"

Angel said "I was tired this morning I had coffee I us have left the kettle on"

The man said "you have anywhere you can stay in the mean time"

Angel said "a mansion on the coast"

He said "for you and your wife"

Angel looked at hi hand looking at the ring he never removed Angel said "I wish… my wife left me 4 months ago" he thought a minute "she was petty mad about it"

Angel had her brought her in for questioning and she fought them until thy go her to the questioning room they sat her down and she stayed put. Angel walked in a few minutes later

She said "wow is this a new way to get my attention"

He sat across from her "maybe"

She said "you're smarter then that Angel… what that is about"

He said "the house is gone:

She said "what"

He said "it burnt down this morning"

She gon' profit everything I taught_****_

_****__**If I let you go **_

_**She said "oh my god"**_

He said "did you have anything to do with it"

She said "no… if it was anyone it was that ho of a girl friend of yours"

He said "what"

She said "Darla"

He said "she's not my girl friend"

She slapped him the guard cam forward he held up a hand signaling for them to leave they walked out she said "now you have me all to yourself now what"

I can't let you go, damn if I let you go

He said "what make you think she's my girlfriend"

She said "Oh I don't Know Angel… maybe it's the fact that you were FUCKIN HER in our bed in the mansion and don't lie I saw you… how could you Angel how you could do that to me"

_****__**Ooh**_

_****__**How can you look at me **_

_********__And not see all _**_the_****_ things _**

_****__**That I kept only just for you **_

He thought a minute and he had been having foggy moments a lot where he didn't remember long space of time maybe a night or something he said "I don't… remember"

Buffy said "figures… what were you drunk"

_****__**Ooh**_

_****__**Why would you risk it babe **_

_********__Is that _**_the_****_ price that I pay _**

He said "still doesn't explain your drug habit or the phony divorce papers who signed my signature to it"

She said "really funny"

He said "I'm serious"

She said "let e be serious why the hell did you have me ordered to leave by you lawyer"

He said "now I'll tell you this I never forced you to leave if I wanted you out of that house I would have kicked you out the day you tried to kick me out"

She said "what are you talking about and what with the drug thing you think I'm high or something… that's rich"

_****__**Ooh**_

_****__**But this is my show, and I won't let you go **_

_****__**All it's been paid for, and it's mine **_

He said "are you going to deny the fact I was in your jewelry box in our room"

She held her stomach she said "could you get me soothing for m stomach"

He said "have you been taking anything when you got these aches and how often have you had them"

She said "I've had them about five times… Katherine gave me tea"

He said "you're going into withdrawal"

Buffy said "it's a stomach ulcer from stress"

He said "no it not… it's a drug with drawl"

She said "I don't take drugs… how you could look at me and think that"

_****__**How could you look at me **_

_********__And not see all _**_the_****_ things _**

He said "something's going on here I don't know what but someone's playing us"

She said "who"

He said "I don't"

She said "Darla the E-mails they really were hers she had the account opened but a black out her and the black out shared it she freaked out when I told her I knew it's her and she has a partner"

He said "go… I'll work from this end… we have to work this together"

She said "I don't know if I can trust you"

He said "I think I'm the only one you can trust… know that I love you and I would never purposely hurt you"

She said "you did"

He said "I think I was drunk because I have no clue what you're talking about"

She thought about it a minute "if you were drugged… that the only way I know she could get you to have sex with her"

He said "we've been played"

She said "by who though… Darla doesn't have enough sense to pull all this off on her own"

He said "go"

She said "okay"

Buffy went back to her sisters by this time she was in some real pain Katherine came in and said "oh my god…. Are you okay"

Buffy said "no I'm not"

Katherine said "I'll you something for that" she went and got her some ginger ale and she put five capsule in it she had been upping her dose slowly but she had a bad habit of forgetting or not getting it to her on time and things like this would happen "here"

Buffy took the soda and drank it down and slowly the pan started to subside Katherine said "were have you been"

Buffy sad "a FBI head quarters"

Katherine said 'they called you in"

Buffy said "Angel did, he wanted to talk to me"

Katherine said "why would you want to talk o him, he lied to you he fucked another woman, in your house… what did he have to say"

Buffy said "he said e didn't remember"

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats

If I let you go

Katherine said "and you believed him… how gullible are you"

Buffy said" he also said that he never filed for the divorce"

Katherine said "then how did his signature get on them then"

_********__  
Get in _**_the_****_ house off _****_the_****_ coast _**

_****__**If I let you go **_

Buffy said "a forgery"

Katherine said "and a lawyer wouldn't be able to detect that"

Buffy said "I don't know" she rubbed her head

Katherine said "he's playing you for a fool and your falling for it… don't be gullible summers woman aren't that way I know he has been the best guy you ever had but look at him look at what he's done to you he broken you… he played you for fool your smarter then that you have o finish this you have o take care of them both"

Buffy said "you're right"

_****__**She gon' take everything I own **_

_****__**If I let you go **_

Katherine said "look at all they have taken from you… you going to let them get away with that, you have to end it"

Buffy said "what do you mean"

Katherine said "you know what I mean… you have to kill them"

Buffy said "what I"

Katherine said "I would never ask you to do it… make it what I would call a happy accident"

Buffy said "how"

Katherine said "I can't tell you that look at there lives and I'm sure you can come up with something"

Buffy said "hit him drug him run over him… make it look like a work accident"

Katherine said "think kill to birds with one stone"

Buffy smiled "I think I got it"

I can't let you go, damn if I let you go

Katherine smiled while she went to call some one Katherine smiled Killing two of her birds with one stone Darla would be out of the way before Buffy could find out the truth and Buffy would be in jail for life for killing her husband and his lover she was to good and with any luck she would die from withdrawal and die in prison

Buffy called Spike; Spike said "what can I do for you now love"

Buffy said "were going to kill Darla and Angel and make it look like they killed each other"

Spike said "sounds interesting"

She said "I thought so… Darla's already ticked at Angel for the fact because of her identity situation she can't see him and he won't help her, were doing to make it look like they killed each other if I know Darla she's going to follow him everywhere he goes you just have to take pictures of her doing so… then set them up to meet where in turn their drinks get drugged they leave get in a car accident and … we'll you know h end to that story"

He said "are you sure"

She said "positive"

He said "you got it"

Over the next to weeks Spike took pictures of them and Darla following him and watching him from a far I was her habit and she would never break it when it came to Angel, Angel was working hard on putting everything together on how he was set up. So far he had figured out Darla's involvement from Buffy and backing up her research and it checked out… the divorce papers had been faked and he was able to trace back the printer they were printed from which low and behold it was Darla's office from the FBI head quarters and she had gotten his signature copied over from some documents he had signed in the headquarters the credit card account had been a black out non traceable most likely from the same black out person on the e-mail account

He was having her brought in for questioning she came in and sat down he walked in the room she said "wow you wanted to see me"

He put the papers down she looked at them and said "so you got me… now what"

He said "you did this you set me up"

She said "yeah I did… what can I say I never liked your wife"

He said "well let me say this… right now the BI has you under strict investigation and tey haven't come up with anything which is bad for you… but you see I have these peaces of information and well they could make or break you… they already think your a spy… with this it shows hem skills that well could make you look even more so like a spy or terrorist and your placement at this job… all the more worse"

Darla said "but you forget… you placed me"

Angel said "yes I didn't not knowing what you were capable of only because I knew you before"

Darla said "and how are you going to explain that"

He said "the truth we dated had a relationship when I was over in Ireland traveled during our teen years broke up I moved you found me and tried to shoot the knee caps off my present wife… before disappearing, only to return a few years later where we had a one night stand and you did the same thing to me before… spy assian all written up in my report… I could make it disappear if you tell me one thing"

She said "what's that"

He leaned over the table "tell me who you're working for"

She said "I don't work or anyone"

He said "but you are working with some one"

She said "maybe"

He said "I know, no to be rude but… you never had enough mentality to pull off something this bi by yourself and the black out on these forms proves it, who is it Darla, who ever it is knew his would happen and they covered there ass leaving you to fall… who is it"

She said "some one close to you… or not, she slept in your house she drank from your cups she shared you wives cloths… she closer to you hen you think"

He though about it remembering now what Buffy had said to get our foot in the and once your in your going to manipulate us play us against each other probably working with someone right now on your next scheme… you can't play me, I know you… and I'm not falling for it I will NOT be a pawn in your game… I'm not a toy you can play with he said "oh my god"

Darla said "check mate"

He said "but you do know Darla that now she's probably going to cut you loose… if she hasn't already she not the type to hold on to partners when they threaten her and now you've become a threat… were in the same boat, if you help me straighten this out I let you walk out of here today you tell me no… I'll have them arrest you right now"

Darla said "what do you want to know"

He said "when do you meet her"

Darla said "I'll show you"

He said "call her set up a meeting now"

Two weeks later

Darla drove up to the condo building that she and Katherine shared they were meeting today. She went in and set down and waited, she soon came in her black suit she wet to the table opened the draw pulling you the him brown cigarette and lighting it poring herself some wine Darla said "you know smoking like that will kill you"

Katherine said "right I care cause what"

Darla said "the plans working but perfectly don't you think Buffy and Angel are apart I have Angel… well I'm working on that"

Katherine said "yeah, I have to say you do… you had to drug him to get him to do so… but you got him"

Darla said "we got what we wanted and soon Buffy will be out of the way"

Katherine said going to sit down "and so will you"

Darla said "what"

Katherine said "remember a few months ago when you said when you go down I go down with you… you I don't take lightly when people threaten me, especially little losers like yourself, who do you think gave Buffy the idea to have the FBI look into you so deep see she was just going to get you fired I told her to have them look into you, you have no back ground making it a big government problem you could get arrested for who knows what… it's funny really… and now she's going to have you and lover boy killed don't know how or what she's planning… don't want to know… I just know I will have killed two birds with one stone, and once it done I'll have the set up to look like she did I she goes to jail you two are dead she dies of drug with drawl and I slip out in noticed… because think about all the people that know this information will be dead or in jail… and who going to believe a crack addict."

She sipped her drink "victory it tastes good"

Darla said "yeah right… okay, I accept that… I could curse you and every other thing… but I'm not I'll tell you this though… you gonna get yours, one of these days you gonna cross someone and they gonna come after you"

Katherine said "I don't think so because before that happens someone will kill them first and they won't even see it coming… for instance by chance if Buffy were to find out I would just have her partner Spike kill her for some reason see didn't see coming… but you my dear are as good as dead"

Darla said "don't hold your breathe bitch"

Angel had been in the van outside he heard the hole thing and it on tape he had to get to spike.

Angel went to Spikes he opened the door and said "you know out got a whole lot of nerve showing up here"

Angel said "I need to talk to you"

Spike said "I don't want to talk to you after what you did"

Angel said "yeah that what everyone seems to think now a days… I have the proof… were being played spike you me Buffy Darla we're all being played"

Spike said "the only person getting played her is Buffy by you"

Angel held up the tap recorder and hit play Darla said "the plans working but perfectly don't you think Buffy and Angel are apart I have Angel… well I'm working on that"…Katherine said "yeah, I have to say you do… you had to drug him to get him to do so… but you got him"…Darla said "we got what we wanted and soon Buffy will be out of the way"…Katherine said going to sit down "and so will you"…Darla said "what"…Katherine said "remember a few months ago when you said when you go down I go down with you… you I don't take lightly when people threaten me, especially little losers like yourself, who do you think gave Buffy the idea to have the FBI look into you so deep see she was just going to get you fired I told her to have them look into you, you have no back ground making it a big government problem you could get arrested for who knows what… it's funny really… and now she's going to have you and lover boy killed don't know how or what she's planning… don't want to know… I just know I will have killed two birds with one stone, and once it done I'll have the set up to look like she did I she goes to jail you two are dead she dies of drug with drawl and I slip out in noticed… because think about all the people that know this information will be dead or in jail… and who going to believe a crack addict."…Darla said because you've been giving her your drugs" She sipped her drink "yep…victory it tastes good"…Darla said "yeah right… okay, I accept that… I could curse you and every other thing… but I'm not I'll tell you this though… you gonna get yours, one of these days you gonna cross someone and they gonna come after you"…Katherine said "I don't think so because before that happens someone will kill them first and they won't even see it coming… for instance by chance of Buffy were to find out I would just have her partner Spike kill her for some reason see didn't see coming… but you my dear are as good as dead"

Angel sat on the arm of the couch "now you believe me"

Spike said "yeah… Buffy making plans to set you up to go to the club tomorrow to set you up to be drugged so that you'll run your cars off the road and be killed.

Angel said "you have to get her make her change her plans and meet at the apartment… wee going to expose Katherine for what she is"

Spike said "I can't wait to see this show down"

Angel said "here's the plan"

The next afternoon

Spike came to the apartment Buffy let him in he said "are we ready"

She said "the E-mails have been sent they are to meet for drinks tonight."

_****__**She gon' rock them VVS stones **_

_****__**If I let you go**_

Katherine said "Spike it would be a good idea to spike their break fluid so when they try to stop they won't be able to crash their done"

Buffy said "perfect"

Katherine said drain it to very low... so they will be able to get out of their and then they'll run into a tree the police won't be able to say anything"

Buffy said "perfect… we head to the bar early and get out off sight"

_********__Get in _**_the_****_ 'Bach or _****_the_****_ Rolls _**

_****__**If I let you go **_

Katherine said "you never watch you let the information come to you, f they die it will be in the news paper but you must stay away, or you could en up in jail for it"

Buffy said "and we wouldn't want that… let's go" then a tape started to play

_****__**She gon' profit everything I taught **_

_****__**If I let you go **_

Darla said "the plans working out perfectly don't you think Buffy and Angel are apart I have Angel… well I'm working on that"… Katherine said "yeah, I have to say you do… you had to drug him to get him to do so… but you got him"…Darla said "we got what we wanted and soon Buffy will be out of the way" Buffy looked at her sister

As the tape played …Katherine said going to sit down "and so will you"…Darla said "what"…Katherine said "remember a few months ago when you said when you go down I go down with you… you I don't take lightly when people threaten me, especially little losers like yourself, who do you think gave Buffy the idea to have the FBI look into you so deep see she was just going to get you fired I told her to have them look into you, you have no back ground making it a big government problem you could get arrested for who knows what… it's funny really… and now she's going to have you and lover boy killed don't know how or what she's planning… don't want to know… I just know I will have killed two birds with one stone, and once it done I'll have the set up to look like she did I she goes to jail you two are dead she dies of drug with drawl and I slip out in noticed… because think about all the people that know this information will be dead or in jail… and who going to believe a crack addict."

Angel came down the stairs with Darla who held the tape recorder …Darla said because you've been giving her your drugs" She sipped her drink "yep…victory it tastes good"…Darla said "yeah right… okay, I accept that… I could curse you and every other thing… but I'm not I'll tell you this though… you gonna get yours, one of these days you gonna cross someone and they gonna come after you" she got to the bottom of the stairs going to stand in front of Katherine Buffy looked at Katherine Angel went to sand behind his wife

…Katherine said "I don't think so because before that happens someone will kill them first and they won't even see it coming… for instance by chance of Buffy were to find out I would just have her partner Spike kill her for some reason see didn't see coming… but you my dear are as good as dead"

Darla said "check mate bitch"

Buffy said "you drugged me"

Katherine said "how else was I going to get you to loosen up and let me in"

Buffy said "you gave me cocaine"

Katherine sad "it's always been Buffy the good girl nothing ever goes wrong I her life… it was m turn o tarnish your record and Darla helped me"

Angel said "by drugging me so I would sleep with her…" he looked at Darla "I can't believe you would stoop so low… to ruin me like that"

Darla said "yeah but you caught me, I admit it… and every time did it you know who's name he called" she looked at Buffy "yours"

Buffy was staring at her sister. Her sister just went ad got a drink and sat down like this was normal they all looked at Katherine.

She just started laughing she said "you bet me I couldn't pull it off I couldn't get away with it because you knew me to well you knew how I worked… but in knowing that you still let me stay in your house… even your husband knew and I got him to let me stay… I have to say though I thought you weren't going to crack though, if you hadn't you nigh not be here… and then again you might just not with me watching it all unfold. See I made you believe the only man you ever really loved could rip your hear out now maybe if you hadn't been on the drugs you might have figured that out sooner… but thanks to me fixing the food making your tea making you drinks you never saw it… and Darla putting the roofie I your drinks Angel oldest trick in the book and you call yourself FBI, shame on you… she sipped her drink it was Darla's idea for he papers… et you out of the house me I didn't do anything you all did that your selves which is so funny" she laughed "well guess I win again… because you have all been pawns in my little game, and have to say you all were so much fun to play with"

"she got up lighting her cigarette and said "oh before we forget Buffy you haven't been smoking cigarettes you've been smoking these… is another dug I don't know the proper name for them but there good sense I can't very well do crack I take this and I've had you smoking it" she puffed on it now "you can all leave her… Angel if you try o arrest me I'll just have to have you fired and Buffy about your threat to kill me I had a restraining order drawn up against you a week ago, Darla your in so much of as mess right now with the FBI Angel you can't even get her out of it and about that report you held about he I got it and I can have it faxed instantly f you try to take me n and because you were helping well… you'll go down do and spike… Spike for everything you and Buffy did against them I can have you both put away." She smiled

So I'm guessing you came here to bust me… sorry but I to down your all going down with me and in fact with all I have if you did arrest e I'd be out before dark and on a flight back to New York because they don't have anything on me… so if you don't mind getting out your lives are your again… but cross me believe, I'll make what I have stick" she laughed "bye, bye now"

Angel led a silent Buffy out and Spike and Darla Followed.

_****__**I can't let you go, damn if I let you go **_

Angel took Buffy back to the mansion in Santa Monica he made her some tea she sat there I silence he gave her the tea and put a blanket over her shoulders he whispered to her telling her it was over and they were okay.

She said "Angel"

He said "I'm here"

She said "how could she do this"

Angel said "I don't know"

She said "everything we had is gone"

He sad "not everything this house is still here"

She said "she drugged me… she poisoned me"

He said "I know, I know… we'll fix it… we'll get you on detox it till be okay"

She said "how can it Angel, how can it… I was going to kill you because of her"

He said "I know… but you didn't, and I don't think you ever could"

She said "what are we going to do Angel"

He said "nothing tonight" he hugged her and he kissed her neck she missed him so much ad to now that nothing hat he had done was him that he never hurt her she missed him and he was there now and it would all be okay she pulled away kissing him she hungered for him it heated up she straddled him pushing him back against the couch and kissing him at felt do good to be with him again he sweat her up and headed up the stairs.

He laid her down in the bed and proceeds to show her again he was all hers, for hours they spent in that bed together and it was like nothing ever went wrong everything was good again afterwards he fell asleep.

She sat up in bed in one of his shirt ands stared into space going over and over in he head what had went wrong over the year everything that her sister had caused everything, everything she had taken from her everything she had down to her she hurt she felt the begins of her withdrawal starting to kick in her sister had don this to her had destroyed her made he nothing but a crazed crack addict she wasn't going to let her get away with it over her dead body.

She went down stairs though Angels papers and looked for an Address, he had to know where it was they were she went looking for the tape and found it the street address to Darla and Katherine's Apartment. She took t down put on her jeans and left.

Katherine had just gotten off the phone with the air port she had fight leaving out first thing in the morning. She was packing her things a voice said from the door "so you're leaving"

Katherine turned seeing Darla she said "Jesus… a little mellow dramatic"

Buffy drove Angel Car to an address she got on the sell phone and dialed Spike she got his machine

She said "she thinks she can get away with this that they can got away with this they have another thought coming… like hell am I letting them off… they went to Far Spike… I'm going to have to kill them… I told them I would… now I am" she hung up

He woke up to the end of the message he got up and played it back listening to her nonsensical ran then he got it he said "oh bloody hell" he picked up and called Angel

Darla said "you're really going to leave and let us take the fall"

Katherine said "it's what I do"

Darla said "you would be such a great mob child"

Katherine said "maybe… but they have these own rules and I tend to follow my own rules"

Darla said "that you make up as you go along"

Katherine said "ad I'm leaving and if you were smart you'd disappear to"

Darla said "you crossed me and I don't take kindly to that"

Katherine said "that why I chose you… you were perfect"

Darla said "that why you picked me you at that little cafe New York"

Katherine said "you were perfect… and it was bonus you having history with my sister"

Darla said "I see"

Katherine said "I don't keep partners for long because of this reason conchuns get the best of them then I have to kill them… or mess them up like I do everyone else"

Darla said "is there anyone you don't mess up"

Katherine said "your talking to the girl that messed her parents mage up because my dad was a cheating bastard so no" just then they her the sound scrapping, like nails on the chalk board"

Darla said "what the…"

Katherine said "…hell is that"

Angel had been sleep when the phone rang he reached over and got it "hello"

Spike said "missing something "

Angel said "what are you talking about Spike"

Spike said "listen she thinks she can get away with this that they can get away with this they have another thought coming… like hell am I letting them off… they went to Far Spike… I'm going to have to kill them… I told them I would… now I am"

Angel sat straight up in bed "oh god she really going to kill them" he got up putting on his clothing he wet into the office looking for his gun and it was gone he called spike back "come to Santa Monica pick me up were going over there"

Spike said "on my way"

Buffy Summers O'Conner lay on table her mind was gone there were alarm bells going off in her head she did hear them as she scraped the butcher knife across the top of the glass table her eyes were zoned out he mind was racing

_**flashback**_

_****__She saw Angel in bed with her_

_****__She said "what the" _

_****__she opened the door all the way he eyes drifted to the sounds coming from the bed, and then she saw it he was in bed with her she was on top of him and they were she couldn't comprehend it but it was right there in front of her face it felt like the room was pinning as she gawked seeing Angel kissing Darla's neck as she moaned she turned her head ever so slightly and smiled that infuriated Buffy her head was all over the place as alarm bells went off on pat of her was sickened shocked, disturbed angry in disbelief. As she backed out of the room and left without a word._

_****__Talking with her laughing with her _

_****__Katherine said "ah oh" _

_****__Buffy said "what"_

_****__Katherine said "don't look now but I think Angel is here… and he's with another woman" _

_****__Buffy said "yeah right… he doesn't do that" she turned and saw Angel talking with Darla and she laughed patting his arm he smiled she lean over and kissed him on the cheek. Buffy turned back "she's probably just thanking him about the job" _

_****__Katherine said "and there sitting down to lunch together… did you know about this." _

_****__Buffy said "he doesn't tell me everything and it could be just a last minute thing" _

_****__Ring__the__alarm_

_****__I been through this too long _

_**That bitch she thought she could do that to her to her in her own house in her own bed that she shared with him**_

_**flashback**_

_****__Angel yelling at her, _

_****__She walked in and said "how are you"_

_****__He said "good just missing my wife… and wondering what happen to her"_

_****__She said "you tell me"_

_****__he said "I wish I could… only you know that" she laughed getting up walking out of the room he went over o the dresser and saw her jewelry box lid wasn't al the way shut he opened it saw the try wasn't all the way down he lifted it and saw it, it wasa whole sandwich page full of cocaine he smelled t and that was it he shut it going back to what he was doing._

_****__Buffy came back and said "then you tell me about this" she tossed the e-mails and the bank statement_

_****__He picked it up and looked it over he said "these are not mine… besides why are you reading my mail" _

_****__She said "don't pull that crap on me, you know"_

_****__He said "I don't, I'm telling the truth these aren't mine this credit are isn't mine… it's possible someone stole my identity"_

_****__She said "and the messages from Darla"_

_****__He said "I don't know… but there not true I've been faithful to you… I'll ask her"_

_****__Breaking everything, the alarm going off _

_****__She shredded them the bitch had moved her stuff in there and she was gonna be dammed she hopped she had insurance because the bitch wasn't going to are anything otherwise _

_****__she tore it up he then went into the draws of there photos and she cut up everyone she hated then she proceed to set frees around the house burning Darla's things she put them out before they got out of hand and but the bed up that was just a warning she was out of there she left the house in tact but everything in it that she felt matter was destroyed she hopped they'd have fun replacing it. She drove away_

_****__But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm _

_**She stared into space scratching the table harder with the lade of he knife**_

_**flashback**_

_****__Sitting at the table with the butcher knife as spike came in to help_

_****__Buffy sat in the dark at her kitchen table with a butcher knife playing with the blade spike came in the front door and said "what love"_

_****__She said "Angel's having an affair"_

_****__Spike said "WHAT!"_

_****__She said "with Darla"_

_****__He said "ouch… what d you want me to do that is before or after I beat the shit out of him" _

_****__She said "I need your help will you help me… n matter what it is"_

_****__He said "you got it"_

_****__She said "good"_

_****__, how they had laughed I her face how they played her _

_**"**__So I'm guessing you came here to bust me… sorry but I to down your all going down with me and in fact with all I have if you did arrest e I'd be out before dark and on a flight back to New York because they don't have anything on me… so if you don't mind getting out your lives are your again… but cross me believe, I'll make what I have stick" she laughed "bye, bye now"_

_**end flashback**_

_****__Won't you __ring__the__alarm_

_****__I been through this too long _

hey wouldn't get away with it she made sure of it as she scratched the knife across the top of the table making a piercing noise it didn't register to her she was only there for her revenge and today she was getting it no matter the cost she heard them coming

But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm

Darla came down the stairs Katherine was close behind, her they got to the bottom of the stairs and laying on the front table five feet from the steps was Buffy she scratched the blade of the knife over he table over again and again Katherine was behinds Darla,

Darla called her name "Buffy"

She slow sat up. She looked at them and said "nice place you got here… guess it's were you planned out your little scheme huh"

Darla said "are you okay Buffy"

Buffy said "yeah I'm fine, see I made a promise to he both of you… that if you FUCKED with me I was going to kill you" she reached in the back of her pants Pulling out Angels gun Pointing it a them "see and I keep my promises"

Katherine laughed "you can't kill us… that would be murder and not only would you be going to jail for arson destruction of private property, but murder 2"

Buffy said "an I told you before if you ruined my life I was going to kill you I would gladly serve the time for killing you"

Darla said "I think she's serious"

Buffy said "go in the living room and sit down"

Katherine said "I don't believe you" Buffy shot right next to her head she touch her ear it was bleeding

Buffy said "I did that on purpose as a warning… next time I won't miss, so go in their and sit the fuck down… NOW!!" they scurried in the living room and sat

Spike pulled up at the house Angel was waiting he hopped in and said "drive"

Spike said "how are we suppose to get their before she does"

Angel said "she's already there we just have to pray we get there before she does anything serious"

Spike said "you don't think she'll actually do it… do you"

Angel said "if she was herself maybe get damn close but not pull trigger… she's on drugs and I don't know when Katherine gave her last fix she's going through withdrawal"

Spike said "basically a junky on withdrawal would kill"

Angel said "with out a second thought… or care"

Spike said "we better get there fast"

Buffy sat across from them looking at them "I can't just kill you right off I mean you made me suffer…" She got up walking over to them slapping Darla in the face with the but of the gun "…I would only be right to make you suffer as well" Darla held her face it felt like her jaw was broken.

Darla said "let us go we'll leave and everything will be fine"

Buffy said "no because you see, now I'm a crack addict… and I wasn't that before" she held the gun in Katherine's Face "because of you" she grabbed her by that hair and said "tell I why I shouldn't kill you right now"

Katherine said "because I'm your sister"

Buffy said "yeah I'm yours and you still did this to me"

Darla said holding her mouth to Katherine "I told you one day you would get yours"

Katherine said "shut you fucking idiot"

Buffy said "just like you see if you had thought a head, you would have figured out crack addicts with out cocaine are capable of doing anything, now if I was clean maybe I would actually feel bad about killing you but now I feel nothing thanks to you… thank you for making his so much easier for me" she grabbed Katherine around the throat and held it between her eye… she smile and tapped her face with it. "Not yet"

They had been riding an hour they were al most there Angel pulled out his cell and Called the FBI

Spike said "what are you doing"

Angel said "getting back up"

Spike said "it's your wife… there going to arrest her"

Angel said "no they won't… they might stop her"

Spike said "if they hear sirens she going to kill them right off if she's that withdrawn… to prevent anyone from stopping hero"

Angel said "maybe not" he told them to come no sirens he repeated twice he told them the situation in the way that would make Buffy come out of it alright... he hopped she did kill them first.

Darla and Katherine sat back to back on the floor faces beaten and bruise from Buffy's repeated torture. And now she stood pacing the around them. Buffy stooped in front of her sister

Buffy said "Did it felt good to know you were drugging me and I had no idea"

Katherine glared at her "yes"

Buffy said "how's it feel now"

Katherine said "honestly boring… all my life I had to play may sun shin twenty our hours a day, it sucked I hated it and I hated you… and I wanted to kill my self, so kill me you would be doing me a favor… and I would still win because you'd be in jail… lat peace of your ruined life destroyed, boo fucking who"

Buffy said "that why you do it don't you waiting for the day when your scheme will go wrong and that person will kill you so you won't be thought a wimp for doing it yourself"

Katherine said "maybe… maybe not or maybe I just like to ruin people's lives becausee mines not perfect… I don't give a fuck"

Darla said "boo who to you… if you wanted that I could just killed you"

Buffy and Katherine sad "shut up" Darla rolled her eyes.

Buffy got up and started pacing around them she stopped in front of Darla and said "let's start with the Knee caps… I always wanted to say that to you" she aimed bring the gun dawn on her knee and pulled I Darla Screamed as her knee exploded… she was in so much pain she couldn't speak Katherine jumped up t run Buffy shot her in the café she hi the floor she said "did I say… you could go… anywhere!!!"

Katherine said "YOU WANT TO KILL ME THEN FUCKING KILL ME… JUST DO IT ALREADY"

Buffy said getting up and walking over to her "ma I will" she put the gun to her head for the first time in a long time she saw Katherine break down into tears she watched her Buffy stooped down next to her "any lat words"

Katherine said in tears "just do it" Before Buffy could decide she was tackled to the ground and pinned there Angel whispered in her ear "it's me… I'll let you up if you behave"

She nodded he let her go and she got up he picked up his un Spike went to Darla her leg was ruined she was sill alive though… he police came in right behind tem and the paramedic Angel Talked to the and they took Katherine and Darla to the hospital.

Buffy said "how could I let her do that to me… she drugged me, she destroyed my life"

Angel said "but your still here"

She said "but it hurts Angel it hurts so much… I suit wanted to make it stop hurting"

Angel said "I know" she started crying hard he pulled her to him they had a long rode ahead of them to if the damage that Katherine had done but they would

**Epilogue**

Buffy was put on trial against her sister an Darla who would be serving life terms Angel was able to back track there records and pull up every charge for Katherine, Buffy was trialed as well, she had to do to therapy and do drug meetings it took her over two yeas to get completely clean but her friends and Family were behind her one hundred person and she got off on the shooting for temporary insanity do the drugs… she got off with community services and Angel had to keep her aw y from the medicine cabinet till it was over but now they were god and they were expecting there first child things were good and the wee al healing from Katherine's Mind Games.

_****__**The End**_


End file.
